Core B will support the projects in two major ways: a) preparation of transgenic mice; b) designing atherogenesis studies and performing qualitative and quantitative morphological and immunohistochemical analysis of mouse tissues including atherosclerotic lesions. Related to this, the core will assist Project in planning transgenesis and atherogenesis studies, and provide technical support in the genetic engineering of mice and analysis of their tissues. The core will also maintain and provide to the Projects various mice engineered by the Rubin Laboratory or created elsewhere, for planned atherogenic studies.